Olivia
Olivia (オリビア , Oribia) or code name Paladin is a Spirit that slices anything that comes in her way. She is often called Sparrow (雀 , Suzume) 'because of show fast, yet graceful she fights in the battlefield. Appearance Olivia is a calm, elegant woman with polite manners to everyone. She gives off a warm smile to everyone to show the "mother" side of herself. She has long, dark blue flowing hair that goes up to her shoulders. She also has indigo eyes that act as a source of her power when she turns into a Spirit. The Astral Dresses, that Olivia wears depends on what weapon she equips. For her katana, she wears a dark blue gown. The gown is relatively short that it goes up to her pelvis, which makes her fighting a lot more easier. On her second Astral Dress, the gown has more whites and blues. It is more fancier than her katana armor equip. The Astral Dress has a faux fur scarf around Olivia and wears a blue and white body suit. Between the knees and pelvis, she wears a dress with a blue ribbon tighten around it. History - Physical Attributes '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Olivia is masterful in swordsmanship. She was able to slice the laser ammo that the DEM was about to shoot out. Without a single action from the DEM army squad, Olivia cut all the laser ammo into pieces of paper that resembles her power. When Ellen Mira Mathers projected her force field against Olivia, she was able to cut through the interior dimension from the force field and managed to slice through Mathers without directly hitting her. '''Immense Speed and Accuracy: '''Olivia was able to cut any incoming attack to her. When she slices through the attack, it seemed that Olivia did not react to the attack at all. When she does a reaction, the incoming attack turns into wind or turns into pieces of paper no matter what state of matter it is. Spirit Power & Abilities Minerva '''Angel: '''Minerva (ミネルバ, ''Mineruba, lit. , Goddess of Wisdom) '''Weapon: '''Katana, Scabbard, Blue energy '''Astral Dress: '''Geijutsu to sensō no sōzō (芸術と戦争の創造, lit. ,"The Creation of Arts and War") In '''Minerva, Olivia uses her katana and scabbard as an offensive weapon in the battlefield. She utilizes quick, sharp attacks to slice her foes down in an instant. Her attacks are fast enough to detonate shock waves and special forms of attacks when she uses her katana. By applying Minerva's fighting style and strength and Olivia's immense speed and accuracy, Olivia is sure to be an invincible target to defeat. Although she relies more on her fighting style to fight her foes, she uses sword magic spells to guarantee a deep wound, or even a kill. * Rakshasa [ 羅刹, Rasetsu]: '''By channeling in the blue energy inside her scabbard, she dashes to a single or multiple targets and start to blink and attack targets with immense speed. * '''Burning Circle [燃える円 , Moeru en]: 'Olivia first uses her scabbard for the blue energy. The she twirls her sword around and creates a blue flame dragon around her sword. The dragon can be launched into a single direction and the dragon charges towards the area to burn and slice her opponents. Hachiman '''Angel: '''Hachiman (八幡神 , ''Hachimanjin , lit. , Yawata God) '''Weapon: '''Spear, Blue energy, Projection Magic '''Astral Dress: '''Sensō no shinsei (戦争の神性, lit. ,"Divinity of War") '''Hachiman is Olivia's second Astral Dress equip. Hachiman utilizes a spear to fight her foes in the battlefield. By applying her immense speed and accuracy, Hachiman is just as powerful as Minerva. Olivia uses projection magic to cast unique abilities with her spear as she fights multiple enemies in the battlefield. By using projection magic with her spear attacks, she can cast deceiving attack to her foes. Hachiman is more for fighting a single person rather than fighting multiple enemies. * Portal Blitz [ポータル電撃, Pōtaru dengeki]: '''Olivia summons three portals with her spear attack the opponent(s) randomly. This can create a distraction to the enemy and can possibly kill the enemy if they are not careful enough. * '''Heavenly Strike [天ストライキ, Ten sutoraiki]: '''Olivia infuses her blue energy into her spear and starts to create 7 powerful attacks. On her 7th attack, she prepares her final attack. This final attack can guarantee a huge area explosion and can obviously kill her enemies. Spirit Form Data The data shows the Spirit Form, '''Minerva and Hachiman Stats from Olivia. Observations based off the Ratatoskr. The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis. * Risk Factors: A * Space quake: AAA * Spirit's Astral Dress: S * Angel: S ** Strength: 129 ** Consistency: 259 ** Spiritual Power: 208 ** Agility: 268 ** Intelligence: 199 Trivia * Olivia loves being around nature Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Characters